


Dornish Wine

by ThePrion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrion/pseuds/ThePrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yara and Theon arrive in Slaver’s Bay and are taken before the Dragon Queen to explain themselves. Daenerys accepts the Greyjoy's offer and among the exhaustion of planning their next move in the Game of Thrones, a relationship unfolds between the two women, which neither of them expected. Porn with plot. One shot. Set around season 6 episode 7, advancing from there what could possibly happen when the Iron Fleet arrives at Meereen. Please leave a comment if you liked! I might consider writing more oneshots for different characters because I'm not sure if i could commit to a full story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dornish Wine

Yara lounged back upon a velvety soft seat in Daenerys’ chambers and watched the blonde intently as she poured two goblets of thick, rouge wine. Daenerys took the goblets and turned around, sauntering over to the Greyjoy with a soft smile rested contently on her lips as she passed the wine to her guest and took a seat opposite her. Not breaking eye contact, Yara raised the goblet to her lips and took a long drink of the satisfyingly rich wine. 

“Dornish?” she enquired, breaking the silence between the two women. Daenerys gave Yara a pleased look and nodded in confirmation, crossing her legs and allowing the cyan material of her dress to fall aside exposing a long, elegant calf.

“The very finest.” Daenerys confirmed as she too took a long drink before setting the golden goblet aside and allowing her eyes to travel over Yara’s body, studying her. The scrutiny of the Queen’s eyes felt much different now than it had when the pair first met. 

Their first arrival at Meereen hadn’t been as warm as Yara was hoping – as soon as their foreign ships pulled into Slaver’s Bay, Unsullied men had surrounded them with eager polearms. The commander could not even explain herself, but instead had been forced to leave her ship, hands held high in surrender. She and her brother had been marched up to the great pyramid with their hands cuffed in restraints of rope before being lead swiftly into court with the infamous Dragon Queen. Yara wasn’t quite sure what she expected from the Dragon Queen; she’d been too caught up in commanding the Fleet to stop and consider how this young conqueror may look, so, when the Greyjoy’s eyes fell upon the blonde beauty her heart skipped a beat. 

Daenerys had stood before her in a grey, tight-fitting dress. The garment wrapped around her waist in such a manner that a diamond shaped gap remained, allowing the toned stomach of the Queen to be exposed. Yara recalls the way her eyes lured the woman from head to toe, drinking in the way her blonde curls framed her shoulders, admiring her dark and unforgiving eyes, her full lips and, quite frankly, the fullness of her ‘assets’. Yara knew that in this moment she needed to present herself as a strong-willed and confident commander; she knew Theon would cower like a mutt if confronted, so she had been fully prepared to negotiate. Night after night, she’d stood at the bow of her ship, contemplating what should be said to the Queen. But now, that had all dispersed from her mind – instead of appearing strong, Yara had simply gawked at Daenerys as the blonde stepped forward towards her kneeling, restrained guests. 

“Identify yourself.” Daenerys had commanded, and Yara attempted to shake herself from her trance in order to speak, stuttering slightly as she did so.

“I am Yara Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. First born daughter of Balon Greyjoy, Daughter of the Kraken, and rightful Queen of the Iron Islands. And this is my brother, Theon Greyjoy.” the brunette managed to say, her tone firm enough to express her power and confidence. This had been enough to crack a small smile to Daenerys’ lips – how she loved meeting other powerful women like herself. 

From there, Daenerys had asked what Yara’s motifs were for sailing thousands of miles to see her. Yara had explained her rightful claim to the throne and that her uncle, Euron, had taken it from her with plans of following the exact course as her, but raping the Dragon Queen upon his arrival and stealing her dragons and armies. Of course, this concerned Daenerys. The two women had spoken for hours about plans of an alliance and eventually concluded that Daenerys would help Yara reclaim her throne, if Yara then joined her in taking the Iron Throne. After the conclusion had been made that the two would assist one another in their plans, Daenerys ordered for the Iron Born men to be released from the dungeons and given food and water. The deal had been sealed with a gentle hand shake and a somewhat seductively mischievous gaze from Yara before the Greyjoy left to her newly found quarters. 

Now, three nights later, Yara had found herself in the chambers of the other woman. Daenerys had merely said that she wished to ‘get to know’ the Greyjoy, so Yara had obediently followed her here once the sun had set. Over the last few days the women had spent an increasing amount of time together; they’d discussed plans together, ate together and attended political councils together, but never once were blessed with the opportunity to talk about more personal affairs. Neither of the women had much knowledge of the other. However, in that time, Yara hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off of the blonde woman and she was growing certain that Daenerys had noticed this. In fact, she’d caught Yara staring more frequently than Yara would wish to admit. Daenerys noticed the way Yara stole glances at her as they ate, watched her over the rim of her ale tankard and followed a certain part of her body with her eyes as she walked away. To be quite candid, it excited Daenerys. 

“You appear to love your brother very much.” Daenerys stated, rousing Yara from her reminiscence. She was right; Yara did love her brother very much. He seemed to settle into Meereen surprisingly well. Theon vaguely knew Tyrion from family affairs many moons ago, so had been relieved to find a familiar face somewhere so foreign. The dwarf seemed to have a calming effect on Theon, as did the commander of the Unsullied. Yara wasn’t quite sure why her brother had taken such a liking to the men of Daenerys’ council, but it had made Yara proud and relieved to see him opening up and returning back to his old self. 

“Indeed I do, Your Grace.” Yara replied, taking another long drink, which Daenerys mimicked. “He’s the only one I have left.” 

“I see;” Daenerys frowned, swirling the contents of her goblet lightly with pursed lips of thought. “It’s good to cherish your brother if he’s worth cherishing. I had a brother, but he’s dead now…“ Yara had attempted to interrupt with apologies for the Queen’s loss when Daenerys raised a hand to stop her. “No, it’s alright. I gave the order for him to die. He was a power thirsty boy who wanted more in life than he could manage. He hurt me in more ways than one, so I ordered my husband to kill him. My brother always asked for a crown, so molten gold was poured over his head.” 

A smirk grew on Yara’s lips as she imagined someone as awful as Daenerys’ brother receiving death in such a gruesome way, but the grin soon faltered as a word resonated around her mind. 

“I didn’t know you had a husband.” Yara stated simply, looking away from the Queen and into her goblet after she spoke, finishing the remains of wine. Daenerys smirked to herself at the avid disappointment on her associate’s face but masks this once Yara’s eyes meet hers once more. 

“I don’t,” Daenerys clarified, “he died soon after.” Daenerys attempts not to dwell on the memories of her past husband and child and she too swallows the remainder of her wine. Yara shamefully attempted to cast her gaze away from the blonde woman, as to not allow the look of relief on her face to be noticed. Of course, she felt awful remorse for the Queen, but her recent desires were strong enough to make her thankful for Daenerys’ current status. “I have had lovers since him though; from the Second Sons to my own handmaids...” Daenerys adds teasingly. 

Yara quirked a lean eyebrow as a smirk grew clear on her lips. She leaned forward and reached for the pitcher of wine that stood on the ivory table between them, pouring herself another drink and looking up at Daenerys. “Your own handmaids?” she enquired further, eyes sparking with mischief. 

A soft laugh escaped Daenerys’ lips at Yara’s clearly eager questioning. She gazed at the other woman in amusement and nodded her head. “Yes, my handmaid. Her name was Irri. I’d gone quite a long time without any pleasure when I took her to bed with me. My own hand was nothing compared to the way she made me feel.”

Yara almost choked on her wine. After one abrupt cough, the Greyjoy collects herself and takes another gulp of wine to settle the irritation in her throat. For the first time in her life, Yara Greyjoy felt herself blush. Nonetheless, she instantly attempted to recompose herself, smirking at the blonde Queen who sat mere meters away. 

“We women are notoriously better at understanding the pleasures of the female body.” Yara commented proudly with a seductive demeanour to her voice. Daenerys felt herself shiver. The Targaryen silently prayed to the Graces that Yara could not see the effect her words had on her body, but the Greyjoy sat smugly.

“And how about you, Yara Greyjoy? Have you ever lay with a woman?” Daenerys questioned, quickly attempting to push the sound of Yara’s seductive tone out of her mind. Wistfully, the tone that followed was no more forgiving than the last. 

“Aye,” Yara confirms, and in that moment, Daenerys felt her heart thud relentlessly in her chest. She was suddenly aware of the flickering light from the candle flames illuminating Yara’s face in the most beautiful manner. She became aware that the other woman was only sat a meter away from her and that if she so wished, she could tear the Greyjoy’s cotton shirt open to admire her in her full beauty. She swallows, cursing herself for her wandering thoughts as Yara continues. “Many. In fact, I’ve never lay with a man.” 

For a long while, the two women shared a silence. Yara finished her second drink of wine and placed the empty goblet on the table before them. The wine had put her mind at ease and she no longer panicked in the presence of the Targaryen Queen, but instead lounged back with a confident smirk on her lips as she scanned the blonde’s eyes for emotion. She was aware of where this encounter could end and so, was more than prepared. For the past three days, she’d fantasised about stripping Daenerys of her expensive garments and fucking her on whichever surface presented itself at the time. This time, Daenerys’ four poster bed was conveniently the closest surface. Her mind was already wandering with wild possibilities when Daenerys cleared her throat.

“In fact, I’ve gone quite a while without any pleasure now.” the blonde announced tentatively, meeting Yara’s gaze with her own darkened eyes. The latter subconsciously licked her lips and flicked a flirtatious eyebrow, leaning forward slightly in her chair. 

“Is that so?” Yara questioned rhetorically, rising to her feet and snatching the goblet and pitcher once more, standing beside the table as she slowly poured another drink. She roamed closer to Daenerys until she stood abreast of her chair, offering the goblet to the blonde. Daenerys’ eyes didn’t leave Yara’s as she stood nonchalantly and wrapped her slender fingers around the stem of the goblet to take a long drink from the wine. “A Queen should never go that long without pleasure.” Yara finished, her voice libidinous and low. 

The goblet abruptly hit the ground as Daenerys discarded it and placed her hand on Yara’s jaw, bringing her into a sudden, desperate kiss. The wine seeped over the fine carpet as Yara’s eyes widened for a moment in sheer surprise before she smirked at the situation, wrapping her arms around Daenerys’ slender waist and holding their bodies flush together as she recuperated the kiss. 

Their embrace grew heavier as their kisses deepened and became feverous with lust. Daenerys’ hands explored the exotic curves of Yara’s body and eventually thread into wispy locks, whilst Yara’s hands caress down the blonde’s back to her rear, gripping it firmly in her hands to pull the Queen closer. Daenerys yelps against Yara’s mouth and devilishly bites upon her bottom lip, pulling back breathlessly to look into the dark, Iron Born eyes of the other woman. 

“Take me to bed.” the Targaryen pleaded. Yara thought her knees may give way at the sound of the request falling hungrily from the lips of the Dragon Queen yet she managed to keep composure and give an eager, consenting nod. Yara steps back and offers her hand to Daenerys- her body already tingling from the loss of contact with the other woman. Daenerys threads her fingers with Yara’s and bites her lip in aroused anticipation, following Yara to her bed. 

Yara sat on the edge of the velvet sheets and ushered Daenerys to stand before her. With hunger in her eyes, Yara reached forward and gently pushed Daenerys’ silky hair behind her ears which allowed her access to slide the straps of the dress down her arms. Sharing a lustrous gaze with Daenerys, Yara gradually pulled the dress down to her hips where she released it, the material pooling at the blonde’s ankles. The Greyjoy’s eyes fell down pale skin, lauding her features and extending a confident hand to cup a perky breast with a smirk.

“You’re beautiful.” Yara breathed sincerely and Daenerys smiled thankfully at the compliment before seizing her control and straddling Yara’s waist. Yara chuckled at the eagerness of the Queen and pressed another desperate kiss to her lips which eventually trailed down her jaw to her neck and yonder. Yara’s lips twisted into a malicious grin as she kissed her way to her breast- taking a humble nipple into her mouth and sucking playfully upon it before pulling away and giving the same treatment to Daenerys’ other breast. The Targaryen tangled her fingers in Yara’s hair and let out a muted moan, growing more and more aroused for the Greyjoy until the blatant plea for Yara to fuck her spilled impatiently from her lips. 

Complying without hesitation, Yara flipped the couple and hovered over Daenerys on the supple bed to devour her neck with her lips- sucking lightly on the woman’s pulse point and marking her skin proudly. Skilled fingers caressed down a toned stomach until they reach the warmth between Daenerys’ thighs, cupping it thirstily and eliciting a moan of unexpected pleasure from Daenerys who wraps her arms around Yara’s sturdy shoulders for support. Delicately, Yara glided a finger through Daenerys’ wetness. She traced a teasing fingertip around Daenerys’ hardened clit before rubbing it with a profound movement which extracted moans of full-body pleasure from the Targaryen. Yara teased Daenerys periodically until she felt a sticky wetness coat Daenerys’ entrance. Yara kissed Daenerys with a somewhat loving demeanour before tenderly pushing two fingers inside the Queen. The compassionate nature of their kiss allowed a wave of relaxation to wash over her naked body and her back instantly arced with pleasure as Yara filled her. She cried out for more, her nails digging into the skin of Yara’s back. 

The Greyjoy obeyed and began thrusting her digits in and out of her Queen with an unrelenting fervour. Her lips found Daenerys’ once more as passionate kisses were exchanged- only yielding to allow Yara to trail her kisses over Daenerys’ chest and neck. The sound of how excessively wet Daenerys had become aroused Yara even more and she quickened her thrusts to please the Queen further. It wasn’t long before the curled thrusts of Yara’s fingers caused her name to echo around the room from Daenerys’ ecstatic moans. Yara panted lowly as she picked up her pace, moving quicker and harder inside of the Queen’s wetness as she felt the blonde’s legs tremble around her waist. 

“Cum for me, my Queen” Yara rasped into Daenerys’ ear with a power-drunk grin. Singlehandedly, this drove the Queen into a powerful orgasm. She tightened around Yara’s fingers and the Greyjoy felt a cascade of wetness coat her hand as she continued to ease her newfound lover through her trembling high. Daenerys’ body fell limp against the bed- her chest beaded with sweat and heaving as Yara trailed kisses over it as she pursued her lips once more. 

For what could happily be an eternity, the two women shared a slow, deep kiss as their bodies tangled. Daenerys finally rid of Yara’s clothing to hold her bare body close to hers as the pair giggled in reflection of their escapade. Once the Targaryen and the Greyjoy were settled peacefully upon the bed, tangled loosely in one another’s arms, Yara brought her hand to her mouth and sucked the taste of the Queen off of her fingers with a soft hum of delight.

“Who needs Dornish wine anyway?” she smirked.

Daenerys caressed through Yara’s hair and scoffed in disbelief, shaking her head. “There is no way that tastes better than Dornish wine” she argued back as Yara dropped her hand once more and rested it upon Daenerys’ bare hip to trace ticklish circles on the skin.

“Why don’t you try for yourself?” Yara suggested with a mischievous grin, her unoccupied hand reaching forward to take one of Daenerys’ hands by the wrist. “By tasting me…” Yara slid their hands down between their bodies and carefully placed the Dragon Queen’s hand between her thighs. “…here.”

Daenerys swallowed hard. She’d never pleasured a woman like that before and wasn’t entirely sure if she knew how to do so. Regardless, her need for the Greyjoy commander proved too strong for her to be capable of resisting. Daenerys teasingly moved to hover over Yara with her rear protruded in the air. Yara chuckled and extended an arm to playfully smack it before laying expectantly and allowing Daenerys to do as she wished. The blonde’s full lips began kissing lightly over Yara’s chest, tending to each battle scar she found intruding the perfectly smooth skin as she worked her way down the commander’s body. 

With a sudden boost of confidence, Daenerys wrapped her arms around Yara’s thighs and raised them to spread her legs wide. Yara suggestively flicked her eyebrows as a sign of approval to her forward actions before Daenerys pressed feather-soft kisses down Yara’s navel to the light tuft of hair between her legs. With dark eyes locked securely on Yara’s, Daenerys extended her tongue to hesitantly lick through hot folds and taste the woman’s wetness for the first time. Undoubtedly, the taste caused a moan to spill from her lips and she instantaneously latched her lips to Yara’s clit and sucked boldly upon it in perusal of more of the intoxicatingly salty taste from the Iron Born woman. 

Yara moaned in pleasure as Daenerys worked her tongue between her legs, sucking and licking at her sensitive clit causing her to arc her back and writhe in pleasure beneath the blonde’s control. “I want you inside me” She begged, her voice thick with arousal. Daenerys willingly executed this wish and slid a finger inside of Yara, working it in and out of her roughly as she noticed a particularly fond response from the commander whenever she fucked her this way. Pairing the motion of her crooked finger with the licks and sucks of her bruised lips quickly escalated Yara to the edge. The brunette cried out in pleasure as her fingers clutched beautifully silky hair. A jarring orgasm ripped through her like lightening, causing the salty taste Daenerys loved so much to coat her lips in excess. Grinning, Daenerys cleaned up the wetness between Yara’s thighs and began lazily kissing back up her panting body. 

The two women tangled themselves once again around each other’s bodies and held one another tightly. Daenerys’ leg hitched over Yara’s waist and Yara caressed her fingertips up and down the perfectly smooth skin in awe of her lover. Daenerys peered up into Yara’s eyes gaily and Yara cupped her cheek, soothing the flushed skin with her thumb. The two remained in blissful harmony with the euphoric aura or their orgasms soothing them eventually into a deep, peaceful sleep. 

Yara was right; who needed Dornish wine?


End file.
